National
by spirit of the demon
Summary: America is getting its butt kicked in a war against Japan. Finnaly, America offers an alliance with Japan. This is bad news for Inuyasha when the agreement is for him to marry.
1. Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1-National decree

Inuyasha looked out the window of the plane.They where over the sea, headed to America.Inuyasha thought back to the complicated events of the morning.

#$ FLASH BACK $#

Inuyasha waited outside a room with a large heavy door. An important meeting was taking place inside.

America was at War with Japan, and as strong and large as America was, it was betting its butt kicked. Inuyasha's father led the armys for Japan, and led them to victory, or he would have, had America not offered an alliance.Inside that room, was where that alliance was being decided.

Suddenly the door opened and Inuyasha's father steped out and led him to a different room.

"The agreement has been made."He said.

"What exactly is the agreement?"Asked Inuyasha. confused.

"You will go to America, and marry the agreed american women."

"Im gonna what?" Inuyasha shouted. "But thats so old fashioned! Its the twenty first centery! People still do that?"

"Yes, they do, i dont like it much either, but its the only thing we could agree apon."

"Great. Now i have to go to America and marry a human."

"No, not a human. A witch."

"Thats no better. I step out of line and she turns me into a toad. This is just great."

#$ END FLASH BACK $#

The next Thing Inuyasha knew he was on a plane to America, and every one was stareing at his ears.

He reached into his pocket and removed the a picture from it. It was a very odd picture, it moved and showed a brunnet girl,she was standing on a pedistal while a blonde girl stuck pins into her dress.This was given to Inuyasha by the leader of the American army, it was his daughter who Inuyasha would marry.All he knew about her was that she was sixteen, her name was Jenny, and she was a witch.

Jenny stood impatenly on the pedistal as her sister worked on her dress. The dress was light aqua blue.

"Dont most people wear white wedding dresses?"Asked the blonde.

"Im not most people, besides, i like blue. If im gonna be forced to marry im gonna wear the dress of my choice."

"What ever. Your the one marrying a beast."

Jenny grabed a pin from the box and stuck her sister in the side.

"Hey! What did i say? Why are you in such a bad mood? Isnt marrage supposed to be happy?"

"Alexus, your going the right way for another pen."

"yesh, calm down porcupine"

"shut up."

After a while, Jenny left and met with her father.

"Im sorry you had to do this, but its the only way we could avoid being over run."He said."But i brought this."

Jenny was given another magic picture, this one of Inuyasha.

"This is who im marrying! The guy has dog ears! What if he gets sick? Do i call a doctor or a vet!"

"calm down, im sure eventually you will get used to him."

"Why isnt Alexus being married off? After all, this guy is the youngest son, im the oldest daughter."

"Because he is your age. His older brother is frightning anyway.From what i know about Sesshomaru, he would probly kill you as soon as it was over."

"Im sure anything is better than someone with dog ears..."

A few hours later, Inuyasha landed in Washington. The first thing he noticed was that it was wet.

He walked long absently, and soon found himself knee deep in one of washington's famous puddles.

"Excelent, i hate this place already."He mumbled.Then it started snowing."Great, now i hate it even more.I hate snow..."

He found the ride that was set up to bring him to the hotel where the wedding was taking place.

The snow piled higher in the streets of seattle, and Inuyasha hated his life more by the second.

Finnaly they where at the foot of the hotel, and Inuyasha couldnt wait to get out of the snow.

He hurried into the lobby and shook violently to get all the snow out of his hair. The other guests stared and sheilded them selves from flying snow.

"Stupid americans...acting like the aliens just landed..."Mumbled Inuyasha.

He entered the elevater, and headed up to the pent house.

The whole way up, Inuyasha could only think about how horrible his life was going to be from here on out.

Then a bell dinged and the elevator opened and He was greeted by whisps of smoke. Not smoke from a flame, incence smoke.

Inhaling the scent made Inuyasha feel somewhat better about the situation, it was a very light smell that carried through the entire room.

A blonde girl peered around the corner at him.

"Your Inuyasha right?" She asked.

"yeah, thats me." Inuyasha said. "who are you?"

"Im Jenny's sister, Alexus" She said, then she pointed to a room to the left. "Your supposed to change in there, Jenny is in the other room on the opposite side."

After Alexus exited the pent house, Inuyasha entered the room she pointed him to.There was already a suit hanging on a hook.

A few hours later, the hotel's grand ball room was full of spectators from all around the world who had come to witness the wedding.

Jenny looked around the outside the ball room. Her father hadnt shown up yet.

"I guess im walking down the isle alone then..."Jenny said to herself.

Jenny grabbed one of the pots of white flowers and dumped it out, then she lit a stick of incence she had with her and propped it up in the pot.She sighed.

"If only incence could solve all my problems..."Jenny mumbled, but incence didnt solve problems, it just made her feel calmer.

"Jenny! Come on its time!"Alexus said as she shoved Jenny into the ball room.

The ceremony seemed to last forever.Inuyasha was nervous,tired, bored, and all he wanted was to go home.Also, even though he couldnt wait for this to be over, he wasnt looking forward to the last part of the ceremony.

When the time finnaly came, it was the most akward time of both his, and Jenny's life.

As soon as it was over, Jenny started to exit the ball room as everyone else except Inuyasha celebrated.

Before she could escape, Inuyasha saw a short man barge into the room he walked over to Jenny and handed her an envelope, then exited the ball room.Jenny opened the enovlope, after reading a few sentences her hands started shaking, and she ran out of the ball room. After watching the last few events Inuyasha tried to think what could be so awful to make her so upset.Then after a little hesitation, he followed her to the pent house.when the elevator doors opened, the room was dark, and several incence burners where occupied by burning incence sticks.Inuyasha could smell something else besides incence, it was a salty smell, like tears.

Inuyasha walked farther into the room and his ears pirked at a faint sobbing sound.He followed the sound into another room in the pent house. The room was even darker, and the wedding dress was in a heap in the corner, Jenny had changed back into jeans and a t shirt.She was asleep on the bed, tears where still running down her face.Inuyasha found the letter on the floor.

To the daughters of Mr. Mark Ninp.

We are displeased to inform you of a string of terrible events that have occered concerning your father.

Inuyasha read on untill the end, then stared at Jenny. Her father had been killed, on his way to the wedding. He was slashed to peices.They had no clue how it had happened, ther was to be no funeral because of the state of the body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...thats not good...


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter -2

Imagine you have just taken the WASL test and failed, found out you have cancer, and had to go to seven funerals.This was how terrible Inuyasha felt, and add the world comeing to and end and its all your fault, your whole family just burst into flames, and the whole ending world blamed you for every problem that had happened to anyone, and you will get some idea of what Jenny felt.

Jenny was still asleep. She was having a strange dream, a tan dragon flew right past her and its tail ignited and it slowly burnt produceing smoke like incence, forming a white misty cloud.The cloud suddenly disparced, but Jenny still felt warm, as if someone was holding her. She felt safe. Safer than when she was surrounded by burning incence, and almost as safe as she did with her father and sister.Another tear rolled down her face, and she felt arms tighten around her.

Jenny woke to find that all the incence in her burners had burnt out, and that Inuyasha was asleep right next to her with his arms around her. Any other time, she would have slapped him, but right now all she wanted was to be comforted. By now, Inuyasha had woken up too, but neither of them felt at all like moving. Untill they heard the door open, but they where too late. Alexus walked into the room with another letter and saw them as they where.

"well, i guess your getting along better than expected."She said upon seeing them.

"Hardly!" Snapped Jenny sitting up so fast she hit her head on Inuyasha's chin.

"Whatever, but anyway, i heard about dad." Alexus said, suddenly very serious." I have another letter for you two, its from the negotiation assosiation, its a part of the deal that they didnt tell you about."

Alexus handed Jenny an official looking envelope, then left the room.

Jenny looked up at Inuyasha, who was looking down at the letter, then focused on the envelope herself. She opened it to find a letter in scribbly handwritting signed by the leaders of Japan, and the United states.

_Dear Inuyasha and Geniveve,_

_As you know, you where arranged to marry so that the war between our countrys would _

_end, but as you didnt know, it is only the begining of the deal. The negotiation will be_

_complete upon the birth of your first child. The negotiation will cease should this not_

_happen in one year time. Your one year begins at the time you recieve this letter._

_Good luck,the people whom we cannot say._

Jenny finished reading the letter, and passed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha read the letter through and remained silent for a while.

"They really know how to force things dont they?" Inuyasha said, meaning it as a joke.

"Yeah, and they know how to ruin someones life too." Mumbled Jenny. "My father is murdered, and now i have to have a child before im even half way through seventeen."

Inuyasha found himself looking at the floor. He didnt know what to say.

"Tommorow we go back to my home in Rainier." Jenny said. "Back to my friends, and my school, and my town."

"Rainier? As in the mountain?"Inuyasha asked.

"No, Rainier as in the town named after it." Snapped Jenny.

They sat in silence for a long time. Untill Inuyasha spoke.

"This whole thing, this whole one year time thing..."He broke off.

"Im dreading it too..." Jenny said, feeling the same way he did. "Maybe we should..."

"...get it over with?" Inuyasha was starting to get creeped out. Maybe it was some of Jenny's witch magic that allowed them to know what the other was feeling, or maybe it was because they both felt the same way.

"Yeah."Jenny answered after a while.

"I agree."

Jenny got up and locked the door. Then they both undressed under the covers.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked. Jenny nodded and spread her legs.

Inuyasha positioned himself over her and slowly entered her. He begain to pick up speed as instinct drove him on, and Jenny begain to moan. He contenued faster as Jenny's moans became more frequent, and he pinned her arms to the bed. Jenny's breathing became faster, and with a sudden burst of energy she flipped Inuyasha on his back so she was over him. Inuyasha seemed shocked at first, but he took hold of her hips and moved her up and down before flipping them over again and pounding in and out of her. He stopped and leaned closer to her, and he kissed her, it was the first time he had. During the wedding, they haddent kissed, Jenny had shoved inuyasha backwards into the cake. Inuyasha kissed her deeply as she dug her nails into the bed,untill she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. They where both comeing close to their climax. Inuyasha begain to pound in and out again as he brought his face toward her neck. He paused, it was here. He pounded into her as hard as he could at the moment they both reached their climax, and Jenny screamed his name. Inuyasha pulled out of her and jenny could feel his hot breath over her neck as he sank his fangs into the back of it. Jenny gasped, and Inuyasha pulled his face away from her neck.

"What was that about?" Jenny asked, rubbing her neck.

"Insinct." Mumbled Inuyasha, laying down beside her. Jenny was so tired, she fell asleep almost immidiatly. Inuyasha wasnt far behind.

---

The next morning, they woke early and dressed as fast as they could. Jenny scrambled around the room gathering incence burners, clothing, and other things that she shoved into her suit case. They hurried through the halls and out the door where a town car was waiting. They put their suit cases in the trunk and joined Alexus in the back seat of the car.

" hey, why did you lock your door last night?" Alexus asked.

"It was locked?" jenny asked, sound perfictly clueless."I must have locked it with out knowing."

They sat in silence for a while, untill Jenny's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Jenny said as she answered it.

"Hey! You almost home? How was the wedding?" came a voice from the other side.

"Hi Jakotsu! We are about an hour from home, and the wedding...dont ask." Jenny said into the phone.

"Who is she talking to?"Inuyasha asked Alexus.

"Jakostu. Hes her best friend, but dont worry, hes homosexual." Alexus answered, stareing out the window. "I would worry about myself if i were you, your just the kind of guy he would go for."

After hearing this Inuyasha shuddered and kept his mouth shut the rest of the trip.

---

After almost another hour of sitting in the car, a Texico station came into view. Inuyasha watched the various buildings pass as they turned a corner onto Montania Avenue and the car stopped in front of a house with a small koi pond, an apple tree and several flowering bushes out front.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muwahahahahahaha! A chapter...who knew...


End file.
